Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-3575890-20140531210800
As much as this may be an unpopular opinion, I just had a thought. I don't believe that anyone wears their heart on their sleeve for Maya more than Miles. I'm not even going to count Zig because he doesn't know the first thing about love and if his actions are any indication, he does not love Maya. He's in love with the idea of her and what she can do for him. So completely discounting him, I'm just going to move right along to Campbell. Without a shadow of a doubt, Cam loved Maya with all of his heart; so much to the point of which he came to base his whole world around her. To him, she was the one shimmer of light in his otherwise dreary life and he grew to think he needed her in his life to be happy. This situation has replicated itself in the form of Miles and Maya's relationship. Miles doesn't just love Maya. He has it in his head that he needs her to be complete, which is why I personally subscribe to the idea that he spend some time on his own before pursuing a relationship with Maya again because no matter how true his feelings are, he is not capable of being in a healthy relationship with anyone least of all her right now. The same could be said for Campbell, whom had become too codependent on Maya for identical reasons. Where these similarities end and differences begin, however, is that Campbell never truly let Maya in. As much as he loved her, he never entrusted her 100 percent with his heart. But Miles has repeatedly stepped outside of his comfort zone for Maya. He has let down his walls specifically for her and bared himself to her heart and soul despite being the last person on the planet to do that for anyone. He has demonstrated that he will do anything for the girl he loves, and that combined with the growing similarities between him and Campbell in terms of their mental intricacies and symptoms of mental deterioration AS WELL as the parallels between him and Eli in respect to how far they will go for the women they love, is honestly what frightens me most. Flashing back to an unhinged Eli crashing his car into a wall for Clare and Campbell committing suicide upon triggering thoughts of burdening/being left by Maya, I fear for Miles. I really do. I wholeheartedly believe that he and Maya could be happy for the long haul, but that he himself is standing in the way of it. Matlingsworth's greatest Archille's Heel is the self-hatred that burns vehemently in Miles' heart with equal measure that it burns with impassioned love for Maya, which when combined, throw his senses into a frenzy of colliding emotions and dangerous triggers. Where I believe that Miles is more like Eli than he is like Campbell, even though he shares striking similarities with both boys, is in how he loves with wild and reckless abandon hopelessly and blindly with literally everything he has and not at all in a cautious way.